Electromagnetic sensors typically use significant interconnect for sensor excitation and sensor information recovery. In some systems, to reduce the amount of interconnect from the sensor to other portions of the system, sensor excitation synthesis may be done remotely at the location of the sensor. However, the size and weight of the circuitry for exciting the sensor may be excessive, resulting in excessive circuitry at the remote location of the sensor.